Spintronics is an area of technology that utilizes the spin of electrons to manipulate various properties of a device, such as magnetic state or resistance for example. Much of the technology is based on the phenomena called spin momentum transfer effect or spin torque transfer effect. Spin torque transfer effect refers to the effect of a spin-polarized current when it interacts with the local magnetization of a magnetic layer. There is significant interest in using memory devices with unipolar switching that can be implemented in three dimensional stacked packages.